legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of Kain: Defiance comic
The Legacy of Kain: Defiance comic was a comic published by Top Cow as promotion for Defiance . It follows Kain in the minutes before he breaks into the Sarafan Stronghold and re-caps much of the story of the series. Kain is shown battling Sarafan in a field presumably outside the Sarafan Stronghold. He pauses from the slaughter and privately contemplates how he has got to this stage: He explain the events of the war between the Ancient Vampires and Hylden , The curse of the vampires and how it led to the human seizing the pillars, The formation of the Sarafan brotherhood and their murder of Janos Audron . He moves onto explaining his own death and resurrection, his quest to restore the pillars as scourge of the circle and his decision at the end of Blood Omen. He then changes his attention to Raziel; mentioning his own empire and how he resurrected long-dead Sarafan martyrs to serve him. He moves to the execution and resurrection of Raziel, mentioning how Raziel met and killed his devolved brothers seeking revenge against Kain himself. Kain continues to how he manipulated Raziel through the events of Soul Reaver 2 ending up with the Reaver attempting to consume Raziel and how he was able to save Raziel from this fate, but at the cost of setting the Hylden free. Kain then mentions how he must find Raziel and stop him resurrecting Janos Audron. The Sarafan troops have by now recovered but Kain easily dispatches them. He spots the Sarafan Stronghold silhouetted in the distance and turning to Bat Form , he recites the opening lines to Defiance. Notes * The Defiance Comic was known to have had two 'special edition' covers depending upon where the comic was originally purchased (Electronice Boutique or GameStop); both companies would eventually merge in 2005. *Aleister Crowley's opening quote from ''Blood Omen'' is used, along with several other of Kain' more memorable sayings, in the battle with the Sarafan. *There are several images which seem not to fit in with the storyline; one depicts a vampire with a tattoo on his shoulder sitting in a throne, another shows what appears to be the Vampire hero seen in various murals. *There are several mistakes in the comic; notably The pillars shown have symbols that do not match their final designs in Soul Reaver 2/''Defiance''; The Human Kain shown before his murder dressed in simple rags; and Kain's vampire lieutenants, only one of which (Raziel) resembles the forms seen in the'' Soul Reaver'' opening video. The pillars are also shown to collapse in a fashion much more like the'' Blood Omen 2'' 'dream' version of the event than Defiance's 'explosion'. *Kain admits to misleading and manipulating Raziel by not telling him all the information. He also apparently has spent some time physically exploring Nosgoth 's different time periods using The Chronoplast, rather than merely watching events through it's visions. *According to the comic, Kain has never been to the Spectral Realm - this is clearly at odds with his method of raising vampires and even his ability from the Original Soul Reaver Storyline - Shift at Will. *The Sarafan troops that Kain battles are Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen and Sarafan Warrior Pikemen, both classes that; despite numerous appearances in the latter stages of ''Soul Reaver 2''; are entirely absent from ''Defiance''. Category:Media Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Comics Category:Blood Omen arc